my_dc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
History The Anti-Monitor is a world destroying villain who resides in the Antimatter Universe. Originally a being called Mobius, he was transformed by the Presence after his attempt to destroy the universe. [[The Origin of the Universe|'The Origin of the Universe']] Following the creation of the universe, the Presence creates Mobius to "monitor" 'the [[Prime Earth|'Earth]]. Around the [[White Lantern|'White Lantern']], Mobius creates a tower, which he dubs the "House of Heroes". Mobius eventually crafts his two artifacts: the Mobius Chair, and the Mobius Sword. Millennia passes, and Mobius becomes a recluse, remaining in his Tower. Without his guidance, the universe descends into anarchy, as various Pantheons clash for control of the Earth. The Presence sends two envoys to kill Mobius; the Spectre and the [[Phantom Stranger|'Phantom Stranger']]. The forces of [[Yuga Khan|'Yuga Khan']] and Eclipso meet on Earth, battling for control of the tower. The Wizard leads the charge against both groups, blocking their path. Phantom Stranger makes his way into the House of Heroes, confronting Mobius. The Stranger persuades Mobius to return, to guide existence back into stability. Mobius however knows the true reason the Presence sent the Spectre and Stranger: to kill Mobius. Mobius stands over the White Lantern, unsheathing his blade. He says, "If I can't have it, no one can." Mobius drives his blade into the Lantern, sending a shockwave across creation that duplicates the [[Prime Earth|'Earth']] 52 times. The Presence intervenes, vaporizing Mobius, and banishing him to the void of creation, the Antimatter Universe. The Presence stabilizes the conflict, creating a barrier around the Earths, dubbed the Source Wall. All 52 alternate universes, or Earths, exist in the same space, but vibrate at different frequencies. Mobius is remade on the world of Qward, where he becomes a god to the planets inabitants, the Weaponeers. They worship him as the Anti-Monitor, and Mobius vows to destroy his creation, as well as his former master; The Presence. [[Betrayal of Krona|'Betrayal of Krona']] While documenting the [[Multiverse|'Multiverse']], the guardian Krona makes contact with Mobius, who resides in the Antimatter Universe. Mobius, now calling himself the Anti-Monitor, wishes to destroy the multiverse in order to gain revenge on his former master, the Presence. The Anti-Monitor manipulates Krona, instructing him to gather the three entities that escaped the White Lantern, following its destruction. Once the entities are gathered, Krona must enter the House of Heroes and destroy Prime Earth, generating a ripple effect that will destroy the other Earths. Krona fails, and is imprisoned by the Guardians in the Central Power Battery. [[Thaal Sinestro|'Sinestro']] Sinestro is transported to the Anti-Matter universe following his defeat at the hands of Hal Jordan, and is greeted by Parallax the Fear Entity. Parallax takes him to Qward, where he meets the Anti-Monitor, who promises to help Sinestro get his revenge. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths|'Crisis on Infinite Earths']] Cosmic Odyssey Attacked by Darkseid and Vandal Savage. Anti-Life component is removed from Mobius and taken by Darkseid. [[Sinestro Corps War|'Sinestro Corps War']] Reconstructed by Krona, but left a shadow of his former power, now mainatined as a guardian of the yellow power battery. Mobius kills Guy Gardner, but is finally destroyed by Nix Uotan and the power of the Mobius Sword. Zero Hour Is used as a pawn momentarily by Skeets against Supernova. [[Blackest Night|'Blackest Night']] Mobius gets resurrected by Nekron and used to attack the House of Heroes. He is eventually fully brought back after the Presence intervenes. Abilities Powers * Reality manipulation * Antimatter blasts * Immortality/Invulnerability Equipment * 'Mobius Chair '(formerly) * 'Mobius Sword '(formerly)